The World Tree
| romaji_name = Sekaiju | image = TheWorldTree-DL18-EN-R-UE-Red.png | card_type = Spell | property = Continuous | passcode = 05973663 | effect_types = Continuous-like, Ignition-like, Ignition-like, Ignition-like | lore = Each time a face-up Plant-Type monster(s) on the field is destroyed, place 1 Flower Counter on this card. You can remove any number of Flower Counters from this card to activate these effects. ● 1 Counter: Target 1 Plant-Type monster on the field; that target gains 400 ATK and DEF until the end of this turn. (This ATK gain remains even if this card leaves the field.) ● 2 Counters: Target 1 card on the field; destroy that target. ● 3 Counters: Target 1 Plant-Type monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target. | fr_lore = Chaque fois qu'un ou plusieurs monstres de Type Plante sur le Terrain sont détruits, placez 1 Compteur Fleur sur cette carte. Vous pouvez retirer des Compteurs Fleur pour activer les effets de cette carte : ● Retirez-en 1 : Ciblez un monstre de Type Plante face recto, il gagne 400 points d'ATK et de DEF jusqu'à la End Phase. ● Retirez-en 2 : Détruisez 1 carte sur le Terrain. ● Retirez-en 3 : Sélectionnez 1 monstre de Type Plante depuis votre Cimetière et Invoquez-le Spécialement. | de_lore = Jedes Mal, wenn ein oder mehr Monster vom Typ Pflanze auf dem Spielfeld zerstört werden, lege 1 Blumen-Zählmarke auf diese Karte. Du kannst Blumen-Zählmarken entfernen, um die Effekte dieser Karte zu aktivieren. ● 1 Zählmarke: Wähle 1 Monster vom Typ Pflanze auf dem Spielfeld; das gewählte Ziel erhält bis zum Ende dieses Spielzugs 400 ATK und DEF. (Diese ATK-Steigerung hält sogar an, falls diese Karte das Spielfeld verlässt.) ● 2 Zählmarken: Wähle 1 Karte auf dem Spielfeld; zerstöre das gewählte Ziel. ● 3 Zählmarken: Wähle 1 Monster vom Typ Pflanze in deinem Friedhof; beschwöre das gewählte Ziel als Spezialbeschwörung. | it_lore = Ogni volta che uno o più mostri di Tipo Pianta scoperti sul Terreno vengono distrutti, metti 1 Segnalino Fiore su questa carta. Puoi rimuovere un qualsiasi numero di Segnalini Fiore da questa carta per attivare questi effetti. ● 1 Segnalino: Scegli come bersaglio 1 mostro di Tipo Pianta sul Terreno; quel bersaglio guadagna 400 ATK e DEF fino alla fine di questo turno. (Questo guadagno di ATK rimane anche se questa carta lascia il Terreno.) ● 2 Segnalini: Scegli come bersaglio 1 carta sul Terreno; distruggi quel bersaglio. ● 3 Segnalini: Scegli come bersaglio 1 mostro di Tipo Pianta nel tuo Cimitero; Evoca Specialmente quel bersaglio. | pt_lore = Cada vez que um ou mais monstros Plant-Type no campo são destruídos, coloque 1 Flower Counter nesta carta. Você pode remover Flower Counters desta carta para ativar um dos seguintes efeitos: ● Remova 1: Selecione 1 monstro Plant-Type virado para cima, ele ganha 400 de ATK e DEF até a End Phase. ● Remova 2: Destrua 1 carta no campo. ● Remova 3: Selecione 1 monstro Plant-Type no seu Cemitério e o Special Summon. | es_lore = Cada vez que es destruido un monstruo de Tipo Planta en el Campo, pon 1 Contador Floral en esta carta. Puedes retirar Contadores Florales para activar los efectos de esta carta: ● Retira 1: El monstruo objetivo boca arriba de Tipo Planta gana 400 ATK y DEF hasta la End Phase. ● Retira 2: Destruye 1 carta en el Campo. ● Retira 3: Selecciona 1 monstruo de Tipo Planta en tu Cementerio e Invócalo de Modo Especial. | ja_lore = フィールド上の植物族モンスターが破壊される度に、このカードにフラワーカウンターを１つ置く。また、このカードに乗っているフラワーカウンターを任意の個数取り除いて以下の効果を発動できる。 ●１つ：フィールド上の植物族モンスター１体を選択し、その攻撃力・守備力をエンドフェイズ時まで４００ポイントアップする。 ●２つ：フィールド上のカード１枚を選択して破壊する。 ●３つ：自分の墓地の植物族モンスター１体を選択して特殊召喚する。 | en_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | kr_sets = | ygo_sets = Pack 50 | supports = Plant | anti-supports = Plant | counter = Flower Counter | stat_change = * Your monsters gain ATK * Your monsters gain DEF | m/s/t = * Destroys Monster Cards * Destroys Spell Cards * Destroys Trap Cards | summoning = Special Summons from your Graveyard | misc = Variable effects | database_id = 7914 }}